Camp Half-Blood Truth or Dare
by Percabethlover7895
Summary: Hey guys. I'm sorry if you wanted to read the rest, but I decided to discontinue the story for a while. During summer break I will continue it, which will around mid-June.
1. The Game begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus books, nor do I own the characters. The characters in this fanfiction belong to and only to Rick Riordan. This happens on Percy's 17th birthday and If you read the full 'The life I Never Knew…until now' and 'Percabeth's Anniversary' you'll know the background and stuff. Just so some of you know I will be shipping some characters and Leo did not die because of the Physician cure and he and Calypso are at camp. Also, Thalia is still a hunter but is in the game and Luke is not evil or dead. He came back to life okay. ;) Also this is sort of like a Conner x oc (me lol ) I'm so terrible. May I also say that this is my first time writing fanfiction even though I'm writing two other ones at the same time so if it sucks I'm sorry. Now on that happy note let's begin.

Percy POV

Today was my birthday which meant one thing: a perfect day to do truth or dare. I was able to get Jason, Piper*, Hazel*, Frank, Leo*, Calypso, Nico*, Will, Thalia*, Luke, Sara*, Conner, Travis, Katie*, Clarisse*, and Chris. The only person left to get was Annabeth. "Man," I thought "this is going to be easy". I walked up to the Athena cabin and was about to knock when I saw it cracked open. I walked in to see Annabeth alone working on some plans. "Hey," I said. "Oh, hey Percy". My gods, she was gorgeous and was mine, my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again. "Percy? Did you want something?". "Oh yeah, I just came to ask if you wanted to come and play truth or dare in my cabin". "Sure I'll come seaweed brain". "Alright then follow me".

When we arrived at my cabin everybody stopped their earlier conversations. I guess they were excited to start? Annabeth and I sat done and then I explained the rules. "Alright then you all know how to play right, but just to refresh your memory here are the rules. You will be asked truth or dare and you will choose which one. If you refuse a truth you have to kiss the person beside you that is of your opposite gender or if you're bi it doesn't matter. If you refuse a dare you have to remove an article of clothing. Ladies jewelry doesn't count. Now are there any questions?" "Um yeah, what if you refuse a dare but you have no more clothes to remove?" Nico asked. "That's a good question. If that happens you either do the dare or leave the game". "Seems fair," he said. "Okay now are we ready to play?" I asked. I heard many yeses and no no's so I took it as a yes. "So I guess I'll go first. Annabeth truth or dare?"

Annabeth POV

"I'll start out with truth" I said. I don't really trust Percy much when it comes to dares. He had a sly grin on his face "On a scale of one to ten how sexy would you rate me?" I heard a lot of laughs and snickers from the others. "You can't be serious Percy." "Oh yes I am. Now are you going to rate me or not?" he asked. I sighed "I don't know what to say so I'll refuse." I was sort of happy that I did because it meant I got to kiss him instead of rating him, which I think he enjoyed better too. "Fair enough Annabeth." He said smiling. "Alright my turn." I said "Piper truth or dare?"

Piper POV

I know I can trust Annabeth most of the time but I wasn't sure this time, but I took the risk anyways. "Dare, I'm not scared." Which was a total lie I was scared out of my wits. Nothing and I mean nothing is scarier than Annabeth planning a dare for you, and that means a lot coming from a demigod. She had a mischievous look on her face, which I didn't appreciate. "I dare you to have a seven minutes in heaven naked with Jason" I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. Then I caught a look at Jason and to my surprise he was smiling. Really smiling that meant he wanted to do this which gave me courage. "I'll do it" I said confidently. There were a bunch of ooooohhhhhh's and aaaaahhhhhh's especially from Travis and Conner but I didn't care, Jason looked as happy as he could be. "Piper, are you sure you want to do this" he asked. "I'm positive". "Alright then your time starts the moment your clothes are off and you're in the closet." Annabeth said. I grabbed Jason's hand and led him to the closet and shut the doors behind us.

Jason POV

Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods! I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean seven minutes in heaven with Piper. That's like a dream come true. I tried to keep my emotions under control but I couldn't help smiling. Annabeth knocked on the door "guys your clothes. Just slide them under the door then we'll start the timer." The moment she said that Piper and I started getting undressed. I'm not sure but if I had to guess I'd say Piper was just as excited and nervous as I was. While she was getting undressed I caught a look at her breasts. There were no words to describe them except for perfect absolutely perfect. I didn't think I was staring but apparently I was because Piper threw her shirt at my face and told me to look away. I was okay with that but there was one thing I was really uncomfortable about. What will Piper think of my dick? I know it was a stupid question but it worried me. I guess I would find out because we both finished getting undressed and handed our clothes to Annabeth. "Okay the time starts now" she said. "So Piper," I said, "where do you want to start?" "Well," she started while eyeing my 9" member "I could always do this". Before I could ask what, her mouth was on my shaft, and before I realized it I was moaning. "P-P-Piper don't stop". She started massaging and deep throating it. I didn't think it was possible but she was able to do it and she didn't even gag. She started going faster and faster until I felt it. "P-Piper I'm going to…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because then it happened, I came in her mouth. To my surprise she swallowed it! She licked it all clean and then said, "Now it's your turn to pleasure me, Grace" as if right on cue Annabeth said "four minutes left". I felt rushed but tried not to let it show. "Piper, just so you're warned what is about to happen to you, you're going to have to brace yourself." Right then I thrust into her.

Piper POV

My gods it was the best feeling after the pain was over. Jason kept thrusting in and out in and out and faster and faster, it just felt perfect at the moment. I didn't realize earlier but we were both moaning and the faster he went the louder we got. And his cock, my gods his cock was huge. I loved it and I loved the fact that it was in me. I am so glad that we lost our virginity to each other. It just felt so right. Then I felt it and it was coming fast. "J-J-Jason" I shuddered "I'm going to c-c-cum". "M-Me too" he yelled, and then it happened as if in perfect harmony we both came. It felt so warm and right inside of me that I just wanted more and more. Instead, Annabeth just had to say "One minute you guys. Hurry up" I told Jason that we had to stop so they wouldn't see. We found some towels and cleaned up. The rest of the time we had left we spent kissing. Man, just kissing him was like Elysium. But of course, we got interrupted. Annabeth opened the door and said "Times up you two, here are your clothes". Even though she tried to act serious I think I caught her smirking at us. She left and we put on clothes back on, but before we got out the closet I said "Jason, that was amazing and I'm glad I did it with you" I saw him blushing but he said "yeah you too. That was the best sex I ever had even though it was my first time." I smiled at that and then we walked out of the closet and took our seats. When we were settled in I said "Alright it's my turn. Percy truth or dare."

Percy POV

Really to be honest I was in a mood for a dare so that's exactly what I asked for. "Dare" I said completely confident of my choice. Okay so maybe it wasn't smart asking for a dare from a daughter of Aphrodite, but I went with it anyways. She was smiling at this but I couldn't really tell where she was going with this. "I dare you to take off your shirt, then pants, then underwear all while seducing Annabeth." I'm shocked beyond comprehension. "Oh, and you have to do it in front of us." Piper said. '"Wait, I have to do that! But I'm going to be naked by the end of this!" "My point exactly." She said while smiling maniacally. "Um… Annabeth, are you okay with this." "Sure seaweed brain." Well that boost my confidence. "Fine I'll do it. And do I have to do it in the order you said?" Piper nodded. Phew okay um… how should I start alright I got it. Take deep breaths let it out and start. I stand up right in front of Annabeth. She's eyeing me suspiciously, wondering how I'll start maybe. I slowly and seductively start removing my shirt. My six pack shows along with my well-toned muscles. Well I guess sword fighting and fending off monsters really paid off. I start getting up in her face whispering in the sexiest voice I could muster 'seaweed brain' in her ear. I start to remove my pants and notice that some of the other girls are staring, which makes me smile. 'You see this Annabeth' I say my voice husky. 'It's all yours for the taking and it will always be yours.' By the looks on her face she seems to be enjoying this. 'You know you could always do the honors of taking off my underwear.' She doesn't reply. Too caught up in the moment to process. I slowly take off my underwear, now this is where the real fun begins. My 9 and a half inch member springs out fully erect which is kind of embarrassing. And of course, since it's that big and I'm right in front of Annabeth, it goes right into her open mouth. What fun :l

Annabeth POV

Alright. What just happened? Well let's see seaweed brain was asked by Piper to seduce me. I honestly didn't think it was possible. But what did you know he could and he did. I never knew he was capable of this which is why I just looked like I was having the best time of my life, which I guess you could say I was. I mean really I am so glad that he's mine, but when he was about to take his underwear of my jaw hit the floor. I mean really it was huge, ten inches that's my best guess. Well I don't know why or how but it was fully erect and pulsing. Well call it bad luck if you want, but it landed in my mouth. So now if have my boyfriend's penis in my mouth in front of a bunch of friends and he and I are blushing like tomatoes. So I did what any sensible girl would do; I gave him a blowjob. I know right you're probably thinking 'What the Hell Annabeth!' yeah well too bad that's what I did. I personally think it was worth it because Percy was in 'pleasure world' from me. Yeah sure the others were shocked, Percy was shocked but eventually, they got over it. So after he came in my mouth which I can say was kind of salty (of course he's the son of the sea god duh). When we finished he was breathless and could only muster one word "wow". Yep, that's Seaweed Brain for you. After he put his clothes back on and gave me a kiss on the cheek he realized it was his turn again. "Hmmm let's see who to choose…who to choose. Aha! Sara, you've been awfully quiet today Truth or Dare?" Percy said.

Sara POV

WTF! Okay this is defiantly not what I signed up for, I didn't know there was going to be sex I thought this would be a neutral truth or dare. Well too late to back out now because Percy caught me. "Hmmm let's see who to choose…who to choose. Aha! Sara, you've been awfully quiet today Truth or Dare?" Percy said. "Okay well first of all a lot of us have been quiet and second Truth." I said with some component like authority. "Well then who do you have a crush on?" he said while waggling his eyebrows. At this Conner, Nico, and Will leaned in like they wanted to know who made it even more embarrassing. 'Shit no no no why must the gods be so cruel to me' "Ummm" I said while blushing furiously. "Conner Stoll" I muttered under my breath. "Wait what was that we couldn't hear you." Percy smirked "I said Conner Stoll" I somewhat yelled. "YES!" Conner yelled while pumping his fists in the air then realized what he did and blushed hard. Being completely embarrassed yet happy at the same time I tried to change the subject "Okay Nico Truth or Dare?

Nico POV

I'll have to say I was a bit shocked when I found out that Sara had a crush on Conner and maybe a bit jealous since I also kind of like her. "Eh, Truth why not" I answer. "Is it true that you're gay for Will?" she asked almost knowingly. "I refuse the question," I said with authority. Then blushed when I realized that I was in between Will and Sara 'what luck' I thought sarcastically and miserably. Apparently, the others found amusement in my discomfort and started laughing. Since I didn't want them finding out my secret I ended up kissing Sara for about half a minute and when I finished both Will and Conner looked upset, but Sara smiled a bit then hid it before Conner could see which ultimately made me feel better about my decision. I cleared my throat and said "Okay now that that's out of the way Clarisse truth or dare?"


	2. Second Part

Clarisse POV

"You know "Ghost Prince" I should probably go with Dare but to Hades with it I pick Truth" "Okay, have you lost your virginity yet?" "Why you little pervert why would you want to know that?!" "Well you're an Ares kid and Chris is a Hermes kid so I thought something might happen." With my anger rising and my face heating up I yelled "No! Nothing happened at all! There, you happy now?!" "Yup that's fine," he said in a squeamish voice. "Okay it's my turn now. Hmm…Katie Truth or Dare?" 'This is gonna be good' I think sinisterly.

Katie POV

Well what do you, they noticed that I was here. Ugh. "Well Clarisse this is kinda getting boring with all of these truths so I'm just gonna choose Dare." "I dare you to sit on Travis's lap without pants for the whole game since we all know about your undying love for Travis." Clarisse said while smirking. 'Fuck, how did she know about Travis?' "Um… Well I …uh. Ugh why not it's just a game anyway!" While I was saying this I was taking off my shorts then I realized I forgot to put panties on. "Yo Katie she said pants not panties." He said when he noticed. From embarrassment I tripped and fell and guess what, I landed on Travis. "Sorry," I said while blushing. "No it's fine and while you're here why not make yourself comfortable because I don't mind the little miscalculation." I blushed even more. When I sat down I noticed that he had a bulge in his pants so I started moving around to make myself comfortable and we both couldn't help but moan. "Alright you two love birds that's enough of a show and Katie it's your turn." Annabeth said. "Oh right." I could swear that I probably looked like a tomato from all my blushing. "Okay Thalia truth or dare?"

Thalia POV

Right now you're probably think 'Wait, aren't you a Hunter? Aren't you supposed to swear off boys? Aren't you not supposed to be here? What is happening?!' Well here are the answers Yes I am a hunter. Yes I'm supposed to swear off boys. Well I can come when I want if we are not busy. Every year we have one day of our choice where we are free of our oaths, I chose today so that's why I'm here. "I'll go with Dare, since I'm going reckless this whole day." I said defiantly. "Okay. We all know you joined the hunters because of Luke. Now that's he here and you're on your day off get pregnant with his child! We all know you want to." "Um when?" "At eight p.m. in the Zeus Cabin." Fine I'll do it but I probably won't get pregnant." "Okay well it's your turn now." "Oh right okay. Hazel truth or dare."

Hazel POV

I think every single bit of innocence I had left died all together the moment this game started. Now I'm being asked 'The Question' by Jason's sister who is going to have intercourse with a male who used to be possessed by Kronos. So you might be wondering how I feel. Well let me just say every bit of uncomfortable that I could possibly be. "Um… can I pass?" "Nope" "Then I'll take a truth." "Even though you're dating Frank do you still have any feelings for Sammy?" "Honestly? I don't know, I mean I miss him and I doesn't help that Leo looks exactly like him, but I want to stay loyal to Frank. So yeah that's my answer." Thalia smirked at that "You're making it sound like one of those T.V. shows where there are couples who think one of them is cheating on the other mixed with a game show." At that comment almost everyone started laughing. I just blushed a little and then Frank gave me a peck on the cheek and told me it was my turn to ask. "Okay Leo truth or dare?"

Leo POV

Honestly I'm still hurting from all the physically abuse from Nico and the others and I didn't want a dare that would lead to more pain. Also it was Hazel's first time playing truth or dare so I think she would appreciate it if I did a truth. Yup, always doing it for da ladies. "Truth" I said simply. "How do you feel about me and you're great grandfather liking each other at one point?" Wow that was a low blow. I wasn't really expecting that from Hazel. "Well to be honest it's really weird and just reminds me that you lived that look ago. I mean really and then the chances of you meeting me and he knew about it. Also it kind of creeps me out that you had a photo of him and he looked exactly like me. I mean it's a lot to take in. Then again the Valdez family has always gotten the good ones." I said gesturing towards Calypso. "Well that was a descriptive answer." Hazel said blankly. "Okay well anyways it's my turn. So… Connor Truth or Dare? I said while smirking _'oh this is gonna be good'_


End file.
